


Promise

by CDenic



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDenic/pseuds/CDenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Testing the waters for a potential return to the world of fanfiction, I present<br/>to you this, first published in 2001, and my first completed work of<br/>fanfiction.</p>
<p>A promise made, and kept..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

  
Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, because if I did, it would've ended something like this:

  
  


by Chris

             

             They stood silently, their eyes transfixed on the sight before them.

             The Lifestream had broken through the surface of the Planet, and flowed towards Meteor in a fury of glowing, pale green tendrils. Holy had failed, but the Cetra hadn't. Hovering dangerously low over Midgar, the gigantic ball of rock froze in place as the Lifestream enveloped it, it's pure energy cutting through it, going straight to it's heart. Bit by bit, Meteor began to break apart. Slowly, the enormous city below was hidden from sight beneath the Lifestream, as it lifted Meteor away from the Planet. Once it had brought the enormous sphere to a safe distance, the Lifestream tore it to pieces. Chunks of falling rock were caught by the moving energy before they could hit the city below, and the bits that were left of the monstrosity were thrown back with tremendous force.

             The ultimate destroyer returned to space, to the blackness that had spawned it.

             The Lifestream slowly shrank away from Midgar, it's task complete. They watched as the flowing waves moved back, some of them moving very close to the airship on which they stood. Then, the ship was enveloped.

             The eight members of AVALANCHE weren't sure what to think. The Highwind had been encased in glowing Lifestream, and a brilliant white light blinded them. A wave of warmth passed through the ship, and with it came a soothing tranquillity, touching them all in the deepest corner of their hearts.

             Cloud Strife felt it the strongest. He knew what had summoned the Lifestream. He knew what had saved them all. Not what, but whom. He felt her presence near him. He felt her pure spirit wash over him, making his body tingle, the way it always did when she was close to him.

             In the blinding light, the smiling, angelic face of Aeris Gainsborough appeared before them.

             Her loving emerald eyes glistened with unshed tears. Though her body was gone, her spirit had never left them. She had guided them, and given them strength, even after she was gone. The smile on her face seemed to say, "thank you".

              _…for everything._

             Cloud could not mistake the sound of her voice. He did not hear it, but he felt it in his heart. He looked at the smiling face before him, wishing he could reach out to her, and touch her. But he knew he could not.

             "Aeris…"

             He whispered her name, wondering if she would hear it. Tears stung his eyes. If only things could have been different. Had things been different, she would be there with him now, right by his side. But now, her face slowly faded from sight.

              _Cloud…_

             He heard her call out to him. His eyes widened, and he looked as the light became clouded with mist. His surroundings faded, and he could not say for sure if his feet were still on the ground. He felt as if he were weightless, and could no longer see or hear his friends around him.

             As Cloud looked on in confusion, she appeared again. Not just her face, but her whole body, still clad in the pretty shade of pink that suited her so well. Except now, two magnificent wings sprouted from her back. There was no mistaking it now.

             She was an angel.

              _You've always been an angel._

             Cloud did not speak the words, and yet, he saw her blush, and lower her eyes. She looked back up at him, smiling widely.

              _Thank you Cloud. You're pretty swell yourself._

             Cloud was shocked. _You heard me?_ He asked in disbelief, his own cheeks turning red.

             Aeris giggled. _Of course, silly. This isn't like the normal world. I don't need to talk for you to hear me._

             Cloud began to shiver in nervous excitement as she stepped closer to him. _Normal world?_

              _This is a part of the Lifestream, Cloud. I've brought you inside of it so I could talk to you._ Aeris said as she came closer, stopping only a couple of feet from him. If Cloud didn't know better, he could almost swear he smelled flowers.

              _Talk…to me?_ He said, fumbling for words.

             Aeris giggled again. _Of course. We never really did get much of a chance to talk…before._

             Cloud felt a pain stab through his heart. Before…

              _Aeris…I…I'm so sorry. I didn't…I couldn't…can you ever forgive me?_

             Aeris' eyes began to water. _Cloud, don't. It's OK. It wasn't your fault. I chose to do what I did. I understand what happened to you. I know you wish you could have done more, but it's OK. This is the way it had to be Cloud. There is nothing for me to forgive._

              _I let you down._

             Aeris lowered her eyes and shook her head. _You never let me down Cloud. You've lived up to my expectations and then some. You have become the hero I always knew you would be._

             Cloud rubbed his forehead, and tried hard to fight back tears. _Aeris…I don't want to be a hero. All I want is to have you back. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you have to…die?_

             Aeris searched Cloud's bright, Mako eyes. She always knew when he needed her to support him, and just seeing her, looking so peaceful and happy, lifted his spirits. _Cloud…I couldn't tell you, because I know you would've tried to stop me, and protect me. But had things been different, I might not have been able to call the Lifestream when Holy failed. We might have all died. But you defeated Sephiroth so I could complete my task._

              _Aeris…I miss you. I don't want to lose you._

              _Oh Cloud, I miss you too. Believe me, I didn't want to hurt you. When you fell into the Lifestream at Mideel, I wanted so much to be able to reach you, but I couldn't. Something held me back. I was so sad, because you were suffering, and I couldn't help you._ Aeris could no longer contain her tears, and they flowed down her soft cheeks. Cloud wished he could brush those tears away, but was too afraid that his hand might simply pass through her.

             Cloud bit his lip and gathered his courage. He was always such a fool when he spoke to her. Nothing he tried to say ever seemed to come out the way he intended it to. She made him so nervous, but this may be the last chance he ever got to speak to her face to face. She had to know.

              _Aeris, I love you. I love you so much. I can't stand to be without you, because I love you, and I need you._ Cloud's eyes never left hers as he spoke, and her shining green eyes went wide as she stared at him in total shock.

              _Cloud…_

              _I never even got to say goodbye._

             Aeris' face suddenly lit up in the broadest, happiest smile he had ever seen. His heart quickened at the sight.

              _You don't have to Cloud._

             He gave her a questioning look.

              _You don't have to say goodbye._

              _What?_

             Aeris moved closer to him. He wasn't dreaming, he really could smell her.

              _Cloud do you remember the promise that I made to you?_

             Cloud scratched his head. _Promise? What promise?_

             Aeris could tell that he was confused. Cloud never had the best memory. _When I came to you in that dream, I made you a promise. I promised you that…that when it was all over…I would come back._

             Cloud's eyes widened to the point where he thought they would fall out of his head. His heart nearly stopped as he tried to process what he had just heard. She would come back?! _Aeris…are y-you saying th-th-that…_

              _Yes Cloud. As a little thank-you gift, the Planet has offered to grant me one wish. A wish I should use only for something that I want more than anything. So I wished…to be able to keep my promise, and come back. I want to come back…to you._

              _T-to me?_

             Aeris nodded, her face still glowing with happiness. _That's what I brought you here to tell you._

              _Aeris…why?_

              _You never were that easy to get through to!_ she giggled happily, _I mean, it's not like I've been going out of my way to hide it…_

              _Huh?_

             Her eyes met his again, and suddenly, both their eyes flooded with tears.

              _Cloud, in case you haven't realized…_

             Cloud was hanging on her every word, feeling an eternity pass between every syllable, when he felt an abrupt change in his surroundings. Without warning, he was thrust back, and lost sight of Aeris. A horrible fear shot through him, and he felt the ground return beneath his feet, and the eyes of his friends upon him.

             Cloud felt as if he would just crumble to the floor and die.

              _Was I…hallucinating?!_

             Cloud sank to his knees, and looked up at the place he had seen Aeris' face. But to his surprise, the bright light was gone. Outside the Highwind, a single tendril of Lifestream was visible, apparently the only one that hadn't returned to the Planet. It moved closer, and passed through the window as if it wasn't even there. It moved straight toward him.

             When it came close, it grew larger. Ever so gently, the Lifestream moved low to the ground, as if it was setting something down. The green glow became brighter.

             And Cloud understood.

             Still smiling, but with no wings this time, Aeris appeared before him. She stepped timidly out of the Lifestream, which quickly retreated. Tears of joy were in her eyes. He felt the eyes of his seven companions on them, no doubt in total shock, but kept his gaze on Aeris.

             "…I love you too."

             Cloud felt utter joy as Aeris stepped close to him. He leapt to his feet and wrapped his arms around her slender body, the smell of her skin making him dizzy. He felt her warm arms go around his neck, pulling him closer. Actually being able to touch her again was electrifying.

             "I keep my promises." she said, touching his cheek.

             He said nothing, only stared into her shimmering green eyes for a few seconds, and the gently touched his lips to hers. She tightened her arms around him, and ran her fingers through his spiky hair.

             Totally absorbed in their kiss, Aeris and Cloud were whole again.

             Their adventure had come to an end, but their life together was only just beginning.

             A life…

                           …a future…

                                                       …full of promises.

* * *

_Author's note:  
             As I said, I first published this in 2001. It is the first work of fanfiction I have made public since 2004. I present it once again as I consider returning to this world.  
                            -Chris  
_

  


[www.chrisdenicola.com](http://www.chrisdenicola.com)

  



End file.
